


Prompt (Classic Dining)

by btwnrageandserenity



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Dating, Established Relationship, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, clint barton is of no help, tony stark has a big mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwnrageandserenity/pseuds/btwnrageandserenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Stucky go on a double date with clint and phil and apparently tony stark's big mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt (Classic Dining)

“Well this is nice.” said Steve with a strained smile on his face as he tried to diffuse the awkward tension.

“Oh yeah, real nice.” snorted Clint as he took a long drink from his champagne glass.

It wasn’t that the food wasn’t good and the restaurant wasn’t really nice, but the uncomfortable glaring contest happening between Bucky and Coulson was making things difficult. Not that it was really a contest since Bucky was the only one glaring.

“Come on Buck, why don’t you eat your chicken.” Steve said trying once again to take Bucky’s mind off of whatever the hell it was that was making him so angry. “We’re paying enough for it.” grumbled Steve, darting his eyes between Bucky and Coulson as the staring continued.

Bucky shifted slightly, finally taking a bite of his chicken. Steve let out a deep breath, grateful that things finally seemed to be picking up…well up until Bucky opened his mouth and said

“He’s the one who has the really obvious crush on you right?” questioned Bucky, nodding his head in Coulson’s direction.

Ignoring the sound of Coulson choking on a sip of his water and Clint’s bark of laughter, Steve gapped at Bucky.

“W..Where the hell did you hear that Buck?!”

“Stark said….” replied Bucky  
“Okay, hold it there.” Steve took a moment to rub at his temples and take a deep breath before looking at Bucky again.  
“First off, don’t ever believe a word Stark says, he’s a compulsive liar.” Clint’s snort could be heard over the Coulson’s coughing, which sounded suspiciously like choked laughter.

“Second off Coulson does not have a crush on me Buck and even if he did it wouldn’t matter, you’re the only one for me Jerk.” Steve reached over to take Bucky’s hand in his.  
Clearing his throat Coulson deftly interrupted the intense staring happening between Cap and Sergeant Barnes before it could escalate into anything else..

“I’m not interested in Captain Rogers that way Sergeant Barnes. I can assure you that all there is, is some good old admiration..”  
“Dont forget the hero worship.” snarked Clint

“Anyway, you have nothing to worry about, so can we get back to dinner.” said Steve

“Yeah sure.” agreed Bucky, despite the fact that the disgruntled look was still on his face “ But I’m gonna keep an eye on you.” he directed at Coulson, glare back on at full force.

Steve sighed and figured that was as good as he was going to get at the moment so he might as well give in. Not that Stark wouldn’t be hearing from him as soon as they got home though.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!!!!! come join me on tumblr btwnrageandserenity@tumblr.com or twitter @Anitadanh


End file.
